Protecting valuables is a very old problem. In simpler times, the owner of the valuables need only store valuables in a container or a closed room. More security could be obtained by adding a lock to the container or room. Locks may not provide the security the owner requires because an intruder may be able to open and close the lock without leaving any indication of the unauthorized entry.
Simple paper gummed seals are known in the art to solve this problem. With a simple paper gummed seal, the seal straddles the joint between the fixed portion of the container or a doorjamb, and the movable portion of the container or door. Before authorized entry is attempted, the owner inspects the paper seal for damage. To increase the security offered by paper seals, a signature is typically added to the paper seal. Simple paper seals can be removed easily, without tearing, and therefore do not provide adequate protection from unauthorized entry. The present invention is not limited in this regard.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,299, entitled “SEAL,” discloses a two layer paper gummed seal. A first layer is designed to tear easily and a second layer is added that resists tearing. When used on a proper surface, an attempt to remove the first layer causes the first layer to separate from the second layer. As with all simple seals, the adhesive used must be able to adhere to the surfaces being protected. After each use, the adhesive must be completely removed before a new seal can be affixed. The present invention is not limited in either regard. U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,299 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,729, entitled “TAMPER INDICATING DEVICE,” discloses a multi-layer adhesive seal. A tamper-indicating pattern is applied to a layer between the top layer and the bottom adhesive layer. A signature may be added to the top layer. An attempt to peel off the seal reveals the tamper-indicating pattern of the intermediate layer. As with all adhesive seals, the adhesive used must be able to adhere to the surfaces being protected. After each use, the adhesive must be completely removed before a new seal can be affixed. The present invention is not limited in either regard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,729 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,452,930 and 5,568,951, both entitled “TAMPER EVIDENT SECURITY DEVICE” disclose a device for securing a container with a fixed base and a movable closure portion, such as luggage. The device has a base member with a fixed portion, a movable access portion, and a recessed portion beneath the movable access portion. To secure the container, an elongated strap is secured to the movable closure and the ends of the elongated strap are restrained within the recessed portion beneath the movable portion of the base member. An adhesive label straddles the fixed portion and movable portion of the base member. Opening the device tears the label. After each use, the adhesive must be completely removed before a new seal can be affixed. The present invention is not limited in this regard. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,452,930 and 5,568,951 are hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
There exists a need for a high security multiple use tamper-evident device that may be applied to a variety of surfaces. There also exists a need for a high security tamper-evident device that does not require old adhesive from a security label to be removed before reuse of the tamper-evident device.